Sa-Rang: User Guide and Manual
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Congratulations! You have successfully (Or Accidently) Purchased an Im-Sa-Rang (North Korea) Unit. This manual is made in hopes that you will be able to fully understand your newest addition to the household!


**Yuri: **Okay this is my version of North Korea! **Elite Kessu **came up with the name. I love using this version (The one I made) of North Korea...so I thought I'd make a User Guide and manual...*burries face into arms* Nngh...sorry if its not good...also starting words were: 1,993.

* * *

**SA-RANG IM: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**Congratulations!** You have successfully (Or Accidently) Purchased an Im-Sa-Rang (North Korea) Unit. This manual is made in hopes that you will be able to fully understand your newest addition to the household!

* * *

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Sa-Rang Im/ Im Sa-Rang. Will also respond to: "North", "Oppa", "N.K", "Sa-Rang-Hyung", "Sa-Rang-Oppa", "North Korea". He will respond rather violently to, "Elder Sister", "Bitch" as well as "Sa-Rang-Unni" for he is not a female.

Place of Manufacture: Pyongyang, North Korea

Age: 15-18

Height: 5'5

Weight: N/A

Length: We are unable to disclose this in fear of our untimely deaths. (But if you had to know he is bigger than his younger brother)

* * *

**Your SA-RANG IM unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Red and White Hanbok

One (1) Military Uniform

One (1) Picture of Yong-Soo (Child)

One (1) Rule book of Mass Game

One (1) Chollima (Qianlima or Senrima) unit.

Two (2) Traditional Art Sets

Two (2) Sets of Literature

Three (3) Shinatty Dolls (Used to escape a China Unit's grasp)

Six (6) Musical Instruments; Ji, Yak, Sogeum, Hun, Chuk, Eo

* * *

**Programming**

Male Model: Like his twin brother, Sa-Rang is capable of being a male model but will need a lot of convincing to even do such a thing. If you have a Yong-Soo unit the chance for your Sa-Rang unit to accept this job is high.

Musician: Sa-Rang is the master of wind instruments. This is one of the better jobs your unit can do, it will keep him calm and sane. His music will make anyone enter a beautiful world of fantasy. The money will be plenty.

Artist: Traditional Art is what your North Korea unit is all about. His paintings will just suck you in be it fantasy or realistic. Just don't let any Hong Kong units near your North Korea unit for it will turn into an artistic argument into a full blown martial arts fight.

* * *

**Removal of your SA-RANG IM from packaging:**

This is surprisingly an easy task. Having been raised by China when young he adopted to the elder's sleeping patterns to better flee from his grasp as well as his younger brother. Since he is one of the easiest units to wake with less head trauma as well as bodily, you might not need to reprogram him since he would not have gone out of default mode...probably.

1. Stand next to the box, preferably a bit away from the box and say, "Aru!" or "Daze!" your unit will wake with a start and practically break free in an attempt to escape an oncoming death hug. Quickly knock your unit out to reprogram him.

2. Simply knock on the box nicely and greet him in either: Korean, English, or Russian. He will greet back and will allow you to reprogram him.

3. If you are able to play a flute, do so. The sound of one of his many flutes will resound from the box, finish the song and then let him out of the crate, he will ask for another song. (With a dangerous glint in his eyes saying do so or face the Consequences)

4. Have a YAO WANG or a YONG-SOO unit be the ones to wake him. Make sure you are well hidden because chaos will begin, reprogram him pronto.

5. Have a Russia unit wake him up. The two are fast friends and this will be one of the easiest ways to have your unit wake up happy and in default.

* * *

**Reprogramming**

Upon getting Sa-Rang out of the box you may choose to reprogram him or unlock more of his modes that are not default. Minus the locked modes.

Calm (Default)

Serious (Default)

Strict (Default)

Kind

Gentle

Psychotic (LOCKED)

Nationalist (LOCKED)

Angry (LOCKED)

Perverted (LOCKED)

The SA-RANG IM comes in his default modes of _Serious, Strict, _and _Calm. _This of course means your unit will be the type to scold you (and others) when you possibly get into trouble. He will be level-headed and always thinks before he acts. He will keep to himself but guide you from the shadows. This mode will allow him to help you (Or others) in any given situation, he will always have a clear mind.

The _Kind _mode shows that underneath all the monotone and passiveness that your unit has a kind heart. Despite contrasting personalities that clash with your North Korea unit, he will always be kind in a way you must look "Underneath the underneath" to gaze at his kind and caring heart. He will be more prone gently patting your head as well as giving you faint smiles. In this mode he will be the one to give out slight affection. We warn you ahead of time this will cause any South Korea or China unit to positively be ecstatic.

The _Gentle _mode is equivalent to a _Big Brother Mode_ that some other units have. This will allow him to speak with less of a chip on his shoulder as well as show more care in his body language. He is more likely to welcome (A bit grudgingly) any open affection from yourself or other units. He will of course cave easily in this mode to any South Korea units or China units. (Or any Asian unit who is "family")

The _Psychotic, Angry, Nationalist and Perverted _modes are LOCKED for a reason. We have a completely separate manual we will send you in one weeks time from the arrival of your unit that covers these three locked modes. They are very hard to unlock but a separate manual is needed for all the information on how to handle these modes.

* * *

**Relationships**

YONG-SOO: Sa-Rang will never admit it but he is wrapped around his younger brother's finger. He has looked out for Yong-Soo until the day they were separated and constantly worries for the younger's well being and sanity. The two will always be around each other if possible for their two different personalities are what make the two whole. Though when annoyed at someone/something, Sa-Rang will tug on Yong-Soo's curl without knowing the consequences. This will lead to the younger brother jumping the elder brother. A relation can happen.

YAO WANG: Sa-Rang's relationship with this unit is a bit complicate-almost like a love and hate relationship. Sa-Rang is constantly envious of how much Yong-Soo adores Yao and will always give the elder a cold shoulder when any affection is shown to him but will of course respond when spoken to in a respectful manner which any China unit would find adorable and promptly try to hug your unit. Half the time a game of cat and mouse will happen or your unit will outright attack the Yao Wang Unit. A relationship is possible though it will take some time.

KIKU HONDA: The two interact a lot more than you would think due to their love of peace and tranquility along with their hidden war lord personalities. The two can often be seen sparing against each other with swords or they may be sitting quietly and having some tea or bathing in a hot spring together drinking some sake. They also bond over the fact that China never leaves them alone. Relationship can happen but sometimes it will not pass past brotherly affections.

LI XION: These two spend a lot of time together for their love of the arts as well as Martial arts. Though they often break out in martial arts fights when the other insults the other's art work. A typical sibling relationship as their personalities are very similar.

IVAN BRAGINSKI: These two are best friends. Whenever they are together everyone agrees it is a miracle for only Sa-Rang can make the giant calm down or not beat you to a bloody pulp. They gravitate towards each other whenever they can see or sense the other near. A relationship is not possible.

ALFRED F. JONES: Sa-Rang is one of those with legendary patience and can easily put up with Alfred. They are acquaintances due to Yong-Soo's influence. Amazingly an Alfred F. Jones unit will listen to what your unit will say and take it to heart. Though the two will become hostile with each other if certain buttons are pushed. We suggest separating them after one hour unless an Ivan Braginski unit is not near to be human wall and stop the two from fighting.

NATALYA/NIKOLA ARLOVSKAYA: Being the younger sister/brother of Russia, your unit can get along well with any Belarus unit (Nyotalia or not), he is also the only other person that is able to easily stop her when she goes on a rampage (Others being: Ukraine and America). A North Korea has a calming affect (as well as a dominant aura) that makes a Belarus unit consider him more of a friend than an enemy wanting to seduce her big brother.

* * *

**Cleaning: **Your Sa-Rang unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself; we suggest buying organic soaps and shampoos for that is all your unit will want to use. He does not mind bathing with others as long as they keep it quiet, he tends to prefer outdoor baths but will settle for what you have.

**Feeding**

Sa-Rang isn't very picky. He will eat what you give him even if it is McDonalds. But he will turn into a demon if you give him American made Asian food (AKA take out)

**Rest**

Your Unit will be awake before you as well as asleep before you. Though that changes if you have a South Korea and China unit. He will make sure to be awake before them and asleep after them. Otherwise he is an all rounder.

* * *

**Question & Answers**

**Q: ** How do I get my North Korea unit to stop hiding?

**A: **You have a China and/or South Korea unit don't you? Well the first step is to get the two offending units to stop trying to shower your North Korea unit with love and affection. If that doesn't work find a Russia unit to scare them off or gently coax your North Korea unit out of hiding, a Japan unit works wonders as well as either bait or to get Sa-Rang out.

**Q: **How much does my North Korea unit cost, exactly?

**A: **Approximately around $68,500.

**Q: **Can I enter a relationship with my unit?

**A: **Yes and No. It all depends on time and if you put a lot of work and effort into it. Like all the units it takes time and effort on both ends-there is also the option of ordering him with that app already installed.

**Q: **My friend saw I had a North Korea unit and wants to order one. Is it possible?

**A: **No. One nation for one person just like there is only one Nation. Though if they want a Chibi model then yes it is possible unless you have a chibi model. Get it?

**Q: **I am underage and accidently ordered this unit...is it mine?

**A: **No it will be under your legal guardians name be it your parents or elder sibling.

**Q: **Is it possible to order this unit with pre-existing things such as being already in a relationship or having them as a sibling?

**A: **Yes. It costs more money though but we can easily input into their RAM certain memories you come up with or just upload a certain APP into their RAM. Eamples: Magic App, FamilyApp. So on.

**Q: **Why does my unit have red eyes and sharp teeth?

**A: **That is just how Sa-Rang is. Same face as Yong-Soo but more mature and with red eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

**Trouble Shooting**

Problem: Instead of opening your box to find a teenage-looking unit, you find a small boy with elbow length hair and a calm expression in a light pink and white hanbok who is prone to scolding.

Solution: Oops we accidently sent you a Chibi North Korea! You may keep him or return him and receive your teenage version.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

IT IS DONE. *sobs* I hade a better one but my pc died...so had to re-write this. Oh man I feel like I am going to be yelled at for writing this for some reason...aaaaaah! *runs away screaming*


End file.
